


The Proposal

by ScentedStrangerCreation



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Sweet, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScentedStrangerCreation/pseuds/ScentedStrangerCreation
Summary: Lavellan finds out Cullen is planning to propose.





	The Proposal

“We’re not getting a fire started in this.” Bull examined the perpetually grey sky of the Storm Coast.

“I hate it here, and I hate collecting those stupid shardy things for those stupid magic locks.” Sera walked around in a circle kicking the ground, “I mean who looks at a glowin’ skull and says ‘lets follow that thing’?”

Dorian sighed in frustration, attempting to wring out his soaked robe, “Really, how many keys does one bloody ancient temple even need?” 

“A lot, apparently.” Sera kicked at the satchel holding all the shards they’d collected.

“Woah, watch it!” 

Iron Bull ran forward and Sera turned around just in time to watch the bag tip open, spilling the shards off the cliff and into the rough waters below.

They looked helplessly over the cliff’s edge as rolling waves crashed against the sharp rocks, swallowing each and every shard.

“…‘kay…” Sera sat back on her heels, “so, no one tell the Inquisitor, a’right?” she looked between Dorian and Bull for confirmation.

“No one tell the Inquisitor what?” Ell’ian asked.

They turned around slowly as Sera discreetly pushed the now-empty bag off the cliff after the shards. The Inquisitor stood with her hands on her hips, eyeing the silent group.

“Nothing,” Dorian waved a hand, “Just the sh—_ouch_!”

“Sorry, saw a bug.” Sera said as she removed her foot from atop the mage’s, offering him a threatening glance.

He sighed, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. “Right. We were talking about the sh…shiny ring…that…” Dorian looked around for help.

“Yeah, the great big shiny ring that…that Cullen got for you,” Sera ignored the disapproving sound Dorian made, “weren’t sure if we should tell ya or not.”

“A ring?” Ell’ian narrowed her eyes, “why would he…” she trailed off, her brow furrowing in concern, “did he…did he say something to you?”

“Me? No, no. I uh— just saw it. Complete accident!” Sera’s words increased in volume and speed as they tumbled out, “Was uh—was ya know, going to mess with that big desk again–center of power an’ all–,” she waved her arms around theatrically, “and there it was, velvet box n’ everything.”

“Did you know about this too?” Ell’ian asked Bull, the only one yet to speak.

“About a ring? Nah. Nothing ‘bout that.” Bull crossed his arms grinning.

“Okay…” Ell’ian still looked skeptical, but her doubt seemed to be slowly transforming into anxiety, “Well, I’m…going to get some rest. I…need to… I’m going to sleep.” She turned away without another word.

“A ring?” Sera turned to Dorian, smacking him in the shoulder.

“Don’t look at me,” he matched her angry whisper, “You’re the one who said it was from Cullen. It could have been anyone’s ring!” He turned to Bull, “And you, what a load of help you were. Ben-Hassrath my ass!”

“But then I wouldn’t get to see you so flustered, kadan.” He reached out for Dorian who huffed and pulled away.

“_Ugh_—,” Sera rolled her eyes and started to walk away, “Okay, now I’m going to bed.” She stopped to turn around, fidgeting with her hands, “Think she’ll forget ‘bout this by mornin’?” 

“…Sure.” Bull answered slowly.

“_Now_ you’ll lie.” Dorian threw up a hand, continuing to mutter as Sera headed to her tent.

_Right. She’ll forget about it tomorrow._ Sera tried to reassure herself. _Nothin’ to worry about, no consequences to lose sleep over._ She wished she could be so easily convinced. 

* * *

Ell’ian was so distracted the rest of their trip back to Skyhold that she completely forgot about the shards.

Why would Cullen get her a ring? Was he… was he going to propose? They hadn’t even said ‘_I love you_’ yet. It was all too soon. There was too much to consider, too much at stake. 

If forced, she would at least admit to herself that she did in fact love him, but they were in the middle of a war for creators’ sake! She knew humans could be rash, but Cullen had always seemed so steadfast and practical. 

She continued worrying all the way up to the gates of Skyhold, where a small greeting party awaited them. Her heart leapt at the site of Cullen, but sunk again at the reminder of a ring. How would he react if she rejected his proposal?

“Inquisitor,” he greeted her as she dismounted.

“Commander.” She returned the greeting.

They had previously decided to maintain a professional rapport in public. Not that it did anything to quell the gossip.

“Here, allow me,” he brushed against her hand as he took the Hart’s reigns. She quickly retracted it, avoiding his gaze.

“Thank you.” 

She reached up to pull her pack from the back of the animal. When it didn’t slide free, she gave it a forceful yank. The pack immediately came loose, sending her stumbling backwards.

Cullen’s hands quickly found her waist, but were slow to leave.

“Are you okay?” he asked, tilting his head and looking into her eyes. He knew her well enough to know she was acting strangely.

“Yes, of course.” she answered too quickly.

Ell’ian knew she was being ridiculous. She hated the way he made her head foggy and her chest flutter. Even more, she hated how vacant the space between them felt when he finally let go.

“Of course.” She repeated, this time with more composure and a smile, “Just tired.”

He returned the smile, soft and warm. She wanted him to step closer again, to forget about the ring. But someone coughed, snapping her back to reality and the audience surrounding them.

“_Kiss ‘er_,” Sera called through her hands, barely trying to conceal her voice. 

“Right,” Cullen cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the Hart, “If you have time, I’d like to go over a few things. Later, in my office.”

“I’ll stop by.” She hoped her voice didn’t betray her nerves.

* * *

Ell’ian paced outside the Commander’s door. She had almost decided to leave when it burst open and a recruit strode out.

“I want that on my desk by morning.” Cullen called.

“Yes, Commander.” The recruit had yet to fully turn around when she crashed into Ell’ian.

“Inquisitor!” the woman shouted, scrambling to right herself, ‘I—I’m so sorry.”

“Please, it’s fine.” Ell’ian tried to calm the recruit; perhaps Cullen hadn’t heard the commotion. She might still have a chance to slip away.

“Ell—Inquisitor?” Cullen’s appearance at the door dashed any hope she had at retreat. It had been a cowardly thought anyway.

“Commander, Inquisitor.” The woman saluted each of them, “Please forg—,”

Ell’ian held up a hand to stop her, “No apologies, it was my fault.”

The woman still seemed ill at ease as she continued on her way. Once the solider had made some distance, Cullen finally turned to her,

“I’d leave the spy work to Leliana.” A small grin played at the corner of his lips.

“I wasn’t spying.” She protested as he ushered her into his quarters, “Just…thinking.”

“Thinking?” he asked, moving past her to order a stack of paper on his desk. Once they were alone, Ell’ian felt his energy shift from confident to nervous. “I’ve been thinking too.” He stopped shuffling documents. Placing his hands flat on the table, he paused a moment before finally looking up at her, “There was…something I’ve been meaning to ask.”

“Is something wrong?”

“What? No!” he stood up straight seeming flustered, “of course not. I just—,”

She needed to stop this now. She needed to stop being a coward and face reality, for both of them. 

“Cullen, we need to talk.” She took a few steps toward him.

His brow furrowed at her change in tone as he stepped around the desk towards her, “Oh—is everything okay?”

“Yes—well,” she hesitated, as he approached her cautiously.

“Ell, you can tell me anything.” He clenched his jaw as though bracing himself for bad news, “You don’t—if there is something—.” 

When she hesitated, he took a calming breath and reached into his pocket, “I was hoping to do this somewhere—,” he looked around the drafty office, “_anywhere_ else, but now seems a good a time as any—,”

She closed the space between them, putting her hand over his before he could offer whatever it concealed. Her heart was beating so quickly she thought it might burst from her chest. 

“Cullen— I just. I love you.” She looked into his eyes and she truly meant it.

His expression transformed from concern into an earnest elation that would have sent her heart soaring if she didn’t fear what needed to be said next.

“I love you too.” He gently stroked her cheek with his free hand.

“I know you have a ring, but—,”

“Ring? I don’t have a—I mean…_should I_ have a ring?” He looked at her, and she could see mind racing, “Is that a Dalish tradition…?” 

Now it was her turn to look confused. 

“No…not necessarily. I guess sometimes we exchange gifts as—,”

“Well, I—I did want to give you this—,” He tried again to retract his hand.

“Cullen,” she kept her hand over his, “I’m trying to say that I love you, but I’m not ready for marriage.”

“Marriage?”

They exchanged increasingly perplexed expressions as she slid her hand from his, revealing a worn coin in his palm.

“A…coin?” Everything slowly started falling into place. 

There was no ring, no proposal. She was going to _kill_ Sera and Dorian. She backed away, putting her face in her hands and turning around to conceal the red creeping up her neck and face.

“I know it’s not much. My brother gave it to me before—,” he stopped behind her, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I am—I am such an idiot.” She wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or run away, “Dorian and Sera…”

Cullen chuckled behind her, needing no further explanation, for now at least, “Come here.” He pulled on her waist, turning her to face him.

After a moment, she dropped her hands and he cupped her face again, “Ell, I love you. And I have…_never_ felt like this before.”

She couldn’t help but smile, despite her cheeks still burning in embarrassment.

“And it’s not that I haven’t thought about it…about you and me—” he continued.

“I know,” she put a hand up to his face, gently touching his jaw, “you don’t—”

“I just—just figured with more time we might…” He began speaking a little faster now, a habit Ell’ian had noticed when he became flustered, “I mean ideally after this war, and when we’re both less…” he rubbed the back of his head, “If you would even want to—,”

She pulled herself up to kiss him, stopping him from spiraling any further. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up slightly.

“I feel the same way.” She whispered, then stepped back a little, clearing her throat, “tell me about this,” she touched the coin.

“It's a bit foolish,” he chuckled softly, “It’s the only thing I’ve kept with me all these years—something of a good luck charm.”

“Luck?” she raised a brow, teasing him, “would you really call yourself lucky?”

He smiled as he reached up to tuck a stand of hair behind her ear, “I am here with you, aren’t I?” 

She looked down shyly, “Cullen, I couldn’t—,”

“Please.” His tone became more serious as he pressed the coin into her palm, “humor me.”

“Okay. I’ll keep it safe.” She wrapped her hand around it.

He pulled her into another kiss, this one slower and deeper than the one before.

She drew back slightly, and rested her forehead against his, basking in his warmth, “Well, I guess the cats out of the bag.”

“What?” He smiled against her, “That you love me?”

“You said it too.”

“Yes, but you said it first.”

She opened her mouth to protest, but his expression stopped her. He seemed so satisfied, and happy. She wasn’t sure she’d ever actually seen him look so vibrant. 

She loved this man, and he loved her. Nothing else mattered, at least not in this moment.

* * *

“What are they doing?” Dorian whispered up at Sera, precariously balanced atop his shoulders.

“Just starrin’ at each other.” She said, peering through the small window, “hold still!”

“I would if you’d stop fidgeting,” Dorian hissed back.

“Shuddup!” she dug a heal into his shoulder, “Wait, they’re kissin’! Finally!”

“Oh thank the Maker.” Dorian sighed as a wave of relief washed over him.

“Dorian, Sera.” Josephine greeted the pair coolly as she walked by.

Startled, Dorian tripped, bringing Sera roughly down on top of him.

“Ey, Josie!” Sera waved from the ground, her arms twisted up in Dorian’s robe.

The Ambassador continued walking, ignoring them both.

“I need a drink.” Dorian yanked his robe from Sera, who was now draping the fabric over her head like a cowl.

“Good idea,” the elf jumped up and offered him a hand, “You buyin’?”

He accepted it, not even bothering to object, “Bull’s buying.”


End file.
